


Untitled daily moment

by Taoniri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoniri/pseuds/Taoniri
Summary: Just one of the millions of the moments of Akaashi and Bokuto lives together





	Untitled daily moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily%21%21).



“Akaashi, I am so tired.” Bokuto complained as he entered a room and fell on the bed on Akaashi’s thighs. His damp hair still was very warm after the shower. Apparently, he did not bother too much to dry it out, because the shoulders of his short-sleeved owl pyjama were a bit wet.

Akaashi put the book he was reading away on a bedside shelf and gently stroked Bokuto’s hair, which smelled like mint and strawberry (and Akaashi never knew how this scents could go so well on somebody). 

“What happened, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s voice was soft, the type he used when they were alone, which always made Bokuto melt in a small and gooey paddle. 

“Hmm mhmmhm hmmhMhH!” 

“Bokuto-san, I can’t understand you if you talk into my thighs.” 

Big owl turned his face to Akaashi.

“The training was so long today! And after I helped my mum with the shopping and it was even more tiring than the training! We bought so much stuff and I carried all of it!” - Bokuto still lied flat on Akaashi’s thighs, refusing to move from there even the slightest bit and sounded almost like when he was in his emo mood, but he really was just very relaxed, which Akaashi knew. 

“It is okay, Bokuto-san. Now you can rest a bit after a hard day.” Akaashi continued to stroke Bokuto’s hair, luring him to sleep. This owl was usually overfilled with energy and this day must have really been rough for him if he is so tired. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s hair. When they moved in together he coloured it again, with some kind of bad paint, so now, as it wore off, it made his hair white with red at some places. Cute. 

Bokuto breathed deeply and profoundly. He hugged Akaashi in his doze. Even in the sleep, his muscles seemed to be tense, but his face was so calm. He never snorted in sleep, but sometimes he softly hooted, like an actual owl. 

“Akaashi, could you kiss me?” Bokuto suddenly asked, without even moving.

He caught Akaashi of guard, which made him flinch and look at Bokuto’s face with a surprise for a second.

Akaashi gaze made Bokuto shy away, turn his face in Akaashi thighs again and hug him stronger. 

Akaashi smiled with the corner of his lips at this big sheepish owl. His boyfriend is usually very loud, and silly, and energetic, and is never afraid to speak up and even tell some kind of nonsense. But when it comes to the situations like this, when they are alone, he is very careful, and gentle, and reminds rather a small chick than a bird of pray everybody knows. 

“I can’t kiss you if you will hide from me like this.” Akaashi strokes Bokuto’s hair couple of times away from himself. They are always so soft. 

Bokuto turned his face to Akaashi, pouted and held his eyes closed tightly. 

Akaashi bent over and kissed Bokuto’s forehead and return to his previous position, still softly looking at this big silly owl. 

Bokuto smiles and turned his whole body to face Akaashi, still squinting his eyes. Then, he suddenly stopped smiling and sat up, leaning on his hand and placing the other hand on Akaashi’s chin. He looked in Akaashi eyes, then on his lips. He slowly approached. They both closed their eyes. Their lips touched. They kissed slowly and gently. Starting with the dry kiss, then Bokuto started subtly biting Akaashi’s lip, and then stroking them with his tongue. 

Akaashi responded. He did the same and tied his hands around Bokuto’s back. 

Bokuto moved his hand from the chin and buried it in Akaashi’s hair, stroking it a bit with his fingers. Then he wrapped the other hand around Akaashi’s back and pulled both of them backwards. 

They both fell on the bed; Bokuto on his back and Akaashi on Bokuto. 

Akaashi put his hand on each side near Bokuto and leaned on them to be higher than his boyfriend. 

They continued to kiss. Slowly and carefully, as if somebody could take it away (though both of them knew that nobody could). 

Bokuto pathed his hand to the top of Akaashi’s back, pressing some muscles, going around the bones, up the spine, like massaging him. This made Akaashi slightly bend. 

Bokuto stroked with his tongue against Akaashi’s lips, almost without too much pressure. Then their tongues touched and stroked against each other, and then circled around each other. After, Bokuto continued to bite Akaashi’s lower lip. He sucked it a little big and they disjointed the kiss, looking at each other and smiling, tiredly and softly, like they usually did. 

Akaashi slid to Bokuto’s side, half-hugging him with one arm, giving him that smile, which he never gave anybody else, which melted Bokuto’s mind and heart, amending everything else. Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek with his hand and Akaashi covered Bokuto’s hand with his. 

Cuddling like that felt very warm. 

The snow was storming outside, but the winds howl could not reach the inside of their small flat. 

Bokuto felt it like home in here. Not because of the place, but because of the person that looked at him so warmly now. He felt relaxed. And everything bad he experienced in his life, in this day, it could never outweigh the joy at the moment like this. 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi stronger, bringing him closer to himself and exposing his heartbeat. 

“Keiji. I love you.” 

Akaashi softly kissed his check. 

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading c: 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
